Maybe Tomorrow
by CanOfAxe
Summary: Part 2 of the Oneshot collection 'Warfare'. This is Lass' story before and after the war. Heavily flashback influenced. ArmexLass


HEEEYYY GUYYYSSSS. Sup. I have not written in a while. I feel bad. Ugh. Kill me now. I promised myself I'd finish before next year or else i'd hang myself. Anyways, it's done. Part 2 is here. This was like 11 pages after i was done.

It's 12/31/11 2:52 am est right now. I need sleep.

Before i forget.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgi Interactive, nTreev, KoG, or anything affiliated to Grand Chase other than this fanfic and my Grand Chase accouny.**

**It belongs to these guys ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^. **

****QUICK UPDATE. THe Rufus update gave me a HUGGE Idea for Chap 7. So stay tuned.

* * *

><p>Lass found him lost again. This time he was wandering around an area in a forest, which he could've SWORN he saw about an hour ago.<p>

All this time, wasted. This was all because of ONE stupid blunder.

This could've all been avoided if that newbie didn't miss.

* * *

><p>"<em>Execute mission"<em>

Lass started remembering that specific night before the large scale battle that decided the war.

This mission could've prevented all those lives being lost, whether it was Kanavan or Serdin.

He sat down and took a break.

All that remained of the infamous Night Team was him.

"_Shade, there's two below you. Take them out."_

Shade was the vice-captain of the small, elite squad.

He jumped down and stabbed the two guards in the backs with his daggers.

Lass gave his next orders.

"_Rock 1 and 2, get on to the next roof and tell me what you see."_

Rock 1 said, _"I see two guards patrolling the ledges of the castle walls."_

Rock 2 replied, _"I see about eighteen guards in the pavilion and about half of the entire army down in the grass field."_

Lass was shocked at the differential of troops on the two sides. It was almost kind of funny.

"_Newbie, you're up."_

It all went downhill from here…. The newbie tried to jump to the next building, but his bomb got stuck on a stick. The force pulled the pin…

Desperately he tried to pull it off, but it was too late. His entire body detonated and alerted every single guard in the area.

… Everyone.

"_Shit! Man down! Pull back now!"_

Just then arrows were flying directly overhead of them.

"_SNIPERS! Get you heads down!"_ Lass was now running as fast as he could to safety._  
>"Rock 1 is down!" <em>One squad member reported.

"_Rock 2, split u-"_

He was cut off. He was cut off by a shout of pain followed by silence.

It was the sound of his last comrade dying.

"_Damn it all!"_

And then he ran. As fast as he could at light speed. But even then, the long-range archers could still track him.

Lass finished his memory…

* * *

><p>He woke up from the tree he was sleeping on. His nodachi was caked with blood and rust.<p>

Kunai box was empty and one of his daggers were missing.

Lass was still about 100 kilometers away from the central command post… Where _she _was waiting for him.

Arme, a most cheerful girl.

She was everything Lass wanted in one amazing package.

But he never showed it. He always stalled. He was always busy.

Being the captain of an elite squadron means missions every other day which means top priority.

He didn't have time for a girlfriend… Until that fated day he met her.

"_Oh! Sergeant Lass!" _

Yes. He remembered now. Her bright smile that day, how she wore her hair, etc.

He was only a Sergeant Major then. That was the only day that he actually cherished..

So this now shows the life of the young assassin. Always busy. Too busy for a sergeant.

As always, he was sulking. Then suddenly there was a large outburst through the door.

The lavender haired girl was fuming with anger. No… He couldn't say it was anger…. She was more miffed than angry. To Lass, it was kind of comedic.

"_I can't believe that girl!" _Arme puffed up her cheeks.

"_She thinks she's so much better! Ugh, I hate that red musclehead!"_

As she was saying that, she bumped into Lass.

"_Oh! Sergeant Lass!"_

"_Why are you so angry?"_

"_Personal matters, sir…" _She looked away, looking quite embarrassed.

"_I won't laugh." _

That was a fact. Lass never showed any emotion. Even for the death of a comrade or even something of exact opposite, such as Ryan forgetting his pants, he was emotionless.

He was always monotone. He was always expressionless. But somehow, all the women at the base found this adorable or sexy.

Lass never understood women. (A/N Neither do I :P)

"_Well, my friend keeps rubbing it in my face that I'm still a cadet!"_

"_Hmm… What rank is she?"_

"_Private First Class…"_

"_She's not that much better than you…"_

"_It's true! I can beat her in a fight any day!"_

"_I see… So what is her name?"  
>"Elesis, sir."<em>

Lass has never heard of some like that on base.

"_Does she have any personnel that is related to her?"  
>"Yes sir. General Sieghart Scowl."<em>

Lass was shocked: The granddaughter of the Commander-in-Chief of the entire army and navy of Serdin, is a soldier!

"_I wish to see her fighting capabilities."  
>"Sir?" <em>She was curious. Why would such a skilled fighter want to take on a musclehead who only cares about fighting? Then again, it could teach her how to be less prideful.

"_When and where?" _She now had a sly smirk over her face.

"_The front yard of the command center. One hour."_

"_Yes sir~!" _She cheerfully said.

In about an hour, there was a redhead and Arme at the yard of the command center.

Lass was a teeny bit annoyed.

"_Your late…By exactly two minutes and 54 seconds."  
>"I'm sorry si-"<em>

"_Who the hell cares!"  
>"Elesis, shut up!"<em>

Lass was looking forward to this fight.

"_SO! Are you the bastard who dares to challenge me!"  
>"Not a challenge. Just a test of your capabilities."<em>

"_What! A test? I'll score a perfect then..."_

Immediately, she lunged at Lass' neck with her sword. Arme couldn't watch! She closed her eyes and shrieked in terror. Elesis stopped the sword right at his neck. She smirked and said,

"_Are you feeling scared yet?"_

Lass just looked at her and sighed.

"_You're 100 years too early to fight me…"_

Saying that, he teleported behind Elesis with his dagger held up to her neck.

Elesis was shocked.

"_Urgh! Take this!"  
><em>She started to swing wildly at him.

With his speed and perception, he easily dodged them as if he was reading the future. He smirked and said, _"Come on, newbie!"_

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HAAAH! TIME FOR YOU TO TASTE MY CRITICAL X!"_

She jumped into the air and sent a shockwave straight at him. Lass dodged at the last second.

He came out of the smoke pile, rather ragged and torn up.

"_That's impressive newbie… Who taught you that? Certainly a father would not teach his own daughter such a devastating skill."_

Elesis just watched him after he said that line. She had a blank expression for a while.

Very subtly, she said, "_Don't talk trash about my father…" _At once, the energy bursting out of her was enough to launch Lass to the ground.

Elesis… Something was wrong. A dark, purple and red aura was being emitted from her body. She took a step forward. Her strength was so pressurized that the ground broke beneath her feet. Lass was getting amused, for this was the first time he'd actually have a challenge other than his friends: Ronan and Ryan.  
>"<em>Ho-ho!" <em> He chuckled. _"Things are getting quite interesting."_

Elesis swung her sword, releasing waves of energy at top speeds directly at him. Lass barely managed to dodge the blast, which still burned him. He knew that if he was hit, he was dead. Elesis didn't want to fight anymore. Lass knew the look in her eyes more than anyone else… because it was that of a killer.

She wanted him _dead_.

Lass continued to dodge, but he had to acknowledge the fact that sooner or later one of those blasts would hit him.

He didn't want any more destruction near the base so he decided to take the fight elsewhere. There was only one problem though. _He had backed up to wall._

_Damn it all…. _Lass thought to himself. Elesis was closing in on him, her power still emanating from her body.

She lifted up her sword and prepared to strike down. The young specialist sighed and accepted his fate.

Suddenly, a black figure came up in front of him and deflected the shot. Along next to was a blue haired girl.

"_So Red! What pissed you off this time?"  
><em>Elesis lunged at the man. To Lass' surprise, the man caught her with his bare hands.

"_Commander Sieghart… You mustn't ruffle your granddaughter like that."_ The woman kept her cool when she spoke.

"_Hmm… Maybe. But I'm pretty sure this is just a small percentage of what she can actually handle."_

This man… Commander Sieghart? Lass was amazed at his strength. He barely seemed to try while holding Elesis back!

"_*Yawn* I'm tired. Mari, what do I have on my schedule today?"_

"_Your report on the base's performance is due tonight to the queen."_

"_Ah, yea…. Scratch that off. I'm actually done with that."_

"_Of course, sir."_

"_Well, let's wrap this up." _

Sieghart let out a similar aura as Elesis' but this time, Lass felt like it was more controlled. It was as if its power was tamed by the great commander.

"_One swing should be enough."_

He swung his gladius and a gigantic purple flame hurled towards the raging girl; because the impact caused so much smoke, Lass couldn't see a thing for about a minute and a half.

After he had wiped the dust off his eyes, Lass saw Elesis emerge from the smoke.

As he was getting ready to fend her off, Sieghart said, _"Don't bother, kid. She's all tuckered out..."_

He was right. Elesis began to topple over and her grandfather caught her.

"_Woah, Red! Easy there…" _he said. He gently laid her down under a nearby tree.

Sieghart took a look at the disaster of what was once the front yard of the base and let out a big sigh.

"_Whew….. How am I goin' to explain this to the queen… And that DAMN Knight Master. She's going to lecture the living hell out of me!"_

Lass was quite confused about that statement. _"But….You're immortal. Based on what I know at least." _Lass was questioning him with a statement.

Sieghart replied, _"Exactly, my friend."_

He didn't get it, nor did he try to.

"_I guess I'll be seeing you around, Lass."_

"_Good day, sir. It was my pleasure."  
><em>And like that, they said goodbye. Amongst ALL of this, something was missing.,,, It was Arme! Lass took his eyes off of her and she disappeared! He started looking and finally found her shivering behind a rock with tears of fear welling up in her eyes.

"_It's over. You can get up now."_

"_Can I really?"  
>"You have my word."<em>

Arme slowly started to get up, and she brushed the dust and debris off her uniform.

"_That was really scary…"_

She was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, and Lass, not knowing what to say in this situation, muttered, _"If anything is really that scary, I'll protect you from it."_

"_What?" _

Lass face blushed intensely. _"I said: If anything is really that scary, I'll protect you from it!"_

Arme started to blush as well. But Lass saw the look on her face; it was happy. She was full of joy and content!

From that moment on, they were rarely seen apart. Rumors have accumulated across the base that they may have been living together. Sometimes, Arme was bullied by other senior female officers because of their relationship! But one thing was missing. They were seen together on base, which means they were working together. Outside of work, they were nearly strangers to one another. Lass had other things to do after his working hours such as reports, mission strategies, tactic plotting, training, et cetera. Whenever Arme wanted to do something he would always delay it.

"_Lass! Hey~~ You wanna go get dinner together?"_

"_Maybe tomorrow…"_

Or it could be something simple such as,

"_Sargeant Lass! The office is holding a party at the base after work! I was wondering if you'd like to come with me…"_

"_I'm quite busy tonight. Maybe tomorrow…"_

This went on and on until she broke down.

"_Lass… Am I an annoyance to you?"  
>"Why would you ever think that?"<em>

"_You keep pushing off every event I try to schedule for us!"  
>"I told you I'm busy-"<em>

"_Well it shouldn't hurt to spend more time with me!" _She stopped herself there. _"I'm sorry… I didn't want to sound so selfish…" _Tears were dripping down her eyes. She started to run down the hall. Lass didn't bother to look back. He was so filled with guilt and dismay that he had saddened his only one he truly had feelings for.

The week passed and no words were spoken between them. Or the week after that. Or the week after that one. About 6 months passed with them not speaking a word to each other. She had climbed up the ranks to be the leader of the mage team. He had earned himself a leadership position of the most elite assassin group.

Then, the war came.

This leads to our current position.

* * *

><p>Lass remembered it all. He wondered if she was still alive. He started to walk in the forest again, this time marking his locations so that he wouldn't get lost.<p>

Lass walked almost an hour before he reached civilization. He arrived at a small, cozy village where the townsfolk were as nice as they come.

They gave food and shelter to him.

"Tell me young traveler! What is your name?"

"My name is Lass. Lass Isolet."

As he was about to eat, the owner took the food away from him and said, "Get out. I don't serve killers."

As he watched, he noticed the entire village was glaring at him.

"Whatever you say." He slowly got up and walked out.

When he reached the top of a hill that overlooked the village, he saw men on horses barraging the village and heard screams and shouts.

Having nothing else to do, he ran towards the town with the thought of helping them. When he got there, the villagers were gathered up in the middle of the town and were surrounded by bandits.

A few other bandits started to ransack the small houses.

Lass, remaining hidden and silent, took out the ones that were raiding the cottages and piled up the bodies somewhere hidden. He then approached the ones circling and harassing the villagers. They gave him a dirty look.

"Gentlemen, if you are smart then you won't look at me like that… If you want to look like the rest of your 'buddies' then please. Continue."

His glare alone was enough to scare them witless and send them running back. There were cheers and clapping.

"You saved our lives! How can we repay you!" Lass' stomach grumbled loudly.

"A meal would be nice…" he said bashfully. "I also need to get to Bermesiah…"  
>"Don't tell me you walked all the way from Serdin!"<br>"I have."  
>"Hmm…. Ah. The bandit left his horse there! Maybe you can use it to get back home!"<p>

"I see. I will depart as soon as possible to avoid disturbances."

After he ate, Lass said his final goodbyes. The villagers that were once so hostile were now treating him like family.

He rode swiftly, knowing that he could get to the base before midnight. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could apologize to her.

As the sun was setting, he entered the receptionist's court.

"Dormatory 618."

"Identification please?" She didn't know who she was talking to because she didn't look up.

"Lass Isolet. Rank: Captain. Squadron: Night Team."

The receptionist jerked her head up. She was in awe in seeing Lass.

She screamed as loud as possible, "EVERYONE! LASS IS BACK! THE CAPTAIN HAS RETURNED!"

Immediately, crowds of people flooded into the room to confirm this statement.

Amongst all this, the Knight Master cut a path through the people.

"Captain Lass. You're back… I thought we had lost another great commander…"  
>"Would you care to explain?"<p>

"As you know, the war took many lives. Including the General Sieghart."

"But… he was immortal… How could he die? Answer me! I still need to fight him!"  
>"His death was that of a righteous one. He saved another life by giving himself up."<br>"Where is that person…." Lass was furious.

"She's in that room. I'm not even sure if she's out of shock yet- Wait Lass! What are you doing!"

He stood face to face with a woman. There was an I.D. card on her chest: Mari. Her eyes were still dead but Lass didn't care. He picked her up from the chair, grabbed her by the collar, and said "What did you do to him? Well girl. ANSWER ME!"

"Let me go… I know nothing."

He slapped her. There were gasps amongst the crowd.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!"

"I. Know. NOTHING!" Mari summoned her W.D.W. and pierced Lass against the wall through the abdomen. (A/N I'm gonna keep this short. T.T)

He spit up blood and his vision blurred to black and all he felt was a sharp pain.

* * *

><p>Lass awoke later in the infirmary to a voice.<p>

"-ss. –ss! Lass! Lass!"

"Ungh… what happened…."  
>"Out of all the women you could mess with in the ENTIRE base, you choose the best fighter."<br>Lass recognized that voice… It was ARME! He jolted up, but grimaced in pain.

"Oof… That stings. Shouldn't you be more worried?

"Hey hey hey… Take it easy… Of course I am. But you know… You sorta deserved it." Her voice was gentler… Soothing. Healing, almost.

"I'm sorry Lass…" Lass was shocked at those words.

"Why are you sorry? It should be me. Don't hold anything against yourself."

"I thought you were dead! The guilt I had was unbearable!"

"Tell me about it…. But this war is over, we can spend more time now…"  
>"Are you sure!"<p>

"Yes, Arme. I'm sure."

"Are you _really, really su_-"

"Arme. I'm sure. Pinky promise."  
>"Okay…. So now your back. I have so many things we can do at our next leave! First off, treat me to dinner!"<p>

"Why?"

"You've been gone for forever and you can't even buy me some food?"

"Okay, okay… fine. Where?"

"The new restaurant that opened near the town hall!"  
>She pulled out a menu and showed it to him. The prices nearly gave him a heart attack. He set it down, laid down, smiled, and said,<p>

"_Maybe tomorrow."_

And fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Lass isn't dead . Jeez not all my stories are about death.<p>

Anyways, THANKS FOR READDINNG! hahahhaa ah... New Year's resolution. WRITE MORE FREQUENTLY .


End file.
